Lua Kong
Lua Kong (Retired) Lua Kong is a tabaxi who comes from the northern mountains of Hua Xia. Similar to Lua Bao, he hails from a small village that attempts to survive the arctic cold to maintain their near-isolated state away from the civil war going in within their country (and beyond). He currently lives in Osteria, working among the docks for a bit of coin. Appearance Lua Kong's height is 4' 10", has a regular build, white spotted fur, and a pair of golden eyes that peek from his hood. He wears a yellow coat, casual pants with pockets, and basic cloth shoes. His most notable clothing is his custom made cloak with a hood specifically made for his ears to stick out. Sometimes, he holds a very roughly patched up leather mask perfectly made for a tabaxi's face, which has rough wooden plating on it, and four teardrop-shaped holes on the mask underneath the left eye. One hole is filled with a silverish Elarium drop. The rest are empty. History Lua Kong, as a child, would always wander away from the village to go explore the mountains, often scolded by both his parents and the elders of his village. He soon found the ancient ruins and catacombs of their ancestors, and found the dirty secret that the elders had been hiding, artifacts that would attune their ancestors to the gods. The elders refused to accept or listen to Lua Kong's information he found, and was told that the gods had since abandoned them. The relics were taken from Kong and returned to the catacombs in silence, never to be found again by Kong. As Lua Kong grew up into his teen years, he took any chance he could to inspect and study the relics within the ruins in hiding. He found a leather mask with various teardrop shaped holes underneath the left eye, as if something fit within the slots. With determination, he set out to find whatever fit in those slots. Soon after, he found a metal teardrop within his ancestor's catacombs that fit perfectly within the mask, and upon placing it in, he soon found himself bound with power. His lifeforce slowly was drained from him to summon aspects, both the aspects of life and death itself. The elders soon heard and quickly put a stop to Lua Kong's ramblings once he returned to the village, casting him off the Cliff of Memories where all exiles are sent to either die, or forever leave their home. Kong survived the fall by the mercy of Fu Xi, the god of life, and continued to live his life at the base of the mountain alone to study and attempt to find the other teardrops which were now known as the Ancestor's Tears. A few years later, as Lua Kong was attempting to find the second teardrop within the ruins below, he was rifted into Osteria. He was unaware of what had happened but soon found himself panicked at the sight of a bustling city. He did his best to find his way, and his place, in the city, and started to work at the docks. He also visited the Rabbit's Respite Inn, where he found his sister had taken over the inn as a co-owner, and had talked out and apologized for his actions and half-truths he had told his sister.